


follow you into the dark

by hanzios



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzios/pseuds/hanzios
Summary: As Martín gave in to the hands of death, he could only picture a thousand versions of a certain pair of enchanting brown eyes burning daggers into his head.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> they're canon BYE

_“Palermo!”_

  
Martín heard the gunshot sear through the hallway, followed by a tight pressure on his chest. A wave of shock coursed through him before he fell on his back with a loud thud. He felt a buzzy numbness course through his upper body, but that only lasted a few seconds. His chest immediately burned with severe pain, blood escaping from the hole on his flesh rapidly. 

  
He heard footsteps come near him. Between his tunnelling vision and warped hearing, the only thing he could really focus on was the pain. Mind hazy, Martín struggled for breath, grabbing someone’s arm aggressively.

  
This wasn’t how he planned on dying. 

  
But when has any idea of his gone according to plan?

  
He felt himself falling in a pit of unconsciousness, the aching pain swallowing his entire body inch by inch. Martín tried yelling, but nothing came out of his mouth. Any moment now, the last bit of oxygen will leave his lungs, and his dead body would lie in the middle of the hallway littered with glass. 

  
When people say your life flashes behind your eyes when you die, they may have been on to something.

  
Because as Martín gave in to the hands of death, he could only picture a thousand versions of a certain pair of enchanting brown eyes burning daggers into his head. 

+

Martín woke up. 

  
But he wasn’t in the Bank of Spain anymore. He sneaked a peek on his chest, and found no drop of blood, nor any gaping hole to indicate that he’d been shot. Instead, he was wearing one of his black dress shirts, dark pants and shoes of the same color.

  
As if he was dressed for his funeral. 

  
After he’d gotten rid of the initial shock, he finally realized where he was. The cement walls filled with sketches and equations were too familiar to forget. A hollow feeling crept into his stomach. 

  
_“Martín.”_

  
The voice was familiar. Comforting. _Him._

  
Martín turned around, his throat throbbing. 

  
Andrés was standing in the middle of the chapel, dressed in the same outfit he wore the night he left. A warm orange glow enveloped his presence, the smile on his face brighter than ever. Martín felt like dying all over again. 

  
As he stood there, frozen, Andrés began walking towards him. “I told you time will bring us back together again,” he said. He put both his hands on the back of Martín’s neck – a scene all too familiar. His right thumb stroked circles along the engineer’s jaw. 

  
There were tears threatening to break from Martín’s eyes. “A–Am I dead?”

  
Andrés’ eyes darkened momentarily. But they never left Martín’s; not a second. 

  
That was a yes. 

  
Finally, Martín allowed small beads of water to escape from his eyes, only for Andrés to catch them with his thumbs. “Lo siento, Martín,” he said in a low voice. “But would it be selfish to say that I want you here? With me?” 

  
A small smile broke from Martín’s mouth. Because as much as his death had been frightening, he would rather be dead and with Andrés, than alive and without him. His multiple attempts before had proven that to be true. 

  
Now, as he held Andrés with both hands, he couldn’t be happier. 

"No, not at all," Martín said sincerely. "I've been waiting for this moment my whole life."

  
Andrés mimicked the smile on his face, and slowly, began pulling him to the center of the chapel. Martín allowed himself to be dragged by the love of his life. He put a hand on Andrés’ shoulder while the other held his hand, a soft melody beginning to play around the room. 

_Ti amo_

_In sogno, ti amo_

  
He couldn’t help but grin at the music, the both of them swaying with the tune. Andrés’ face was bright and full, cheeks tainted pink. As beautiful as he’s ever been. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to Martín’s, singing softly,

  
_“In aria, ti amo. Se viene testa vuol dire che basta lasciamoci.”_

  
As they danced circles around the chapel, Martín pressed a gentle kiss on Andrés’ lips. Just like their first. However, this time, the kiss won’t be their last. 

Martín pulled the love of his life in a tight embrace, resting his head on the crook of Andrés' neck. The other man buried his nose in the engineer's hair, rubbing circles along his spine.

  
A deep affection burst in Martín's chest as he held a smiling Andrés in his arms. 

  
Here, in their little piece of heaven tucked in a monastery in Italy, Martín has never felt happier in his entire life. Gladly, he would die a thousand times, again and again, just to keep this moment. 

  
But he didn’t have to. 

  
Andrés and Martín have suffered long enough. 

  
They finally have their eternity. _Together._


End file.
